


maybe everything's changed (and maybe I stayed the same)

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Based on the promo where Daisy goes to Jemma because she doesn't have anywhere else to go.





	

It wasn’t her smartest move, barging into Jemma’s apartment. It was contradictory to everything she’d been trying to do by staying away from SHIELD but even after all this time Daisy knew that Jemma would help her – and she certainly needed it. She felt like she was on fire – there was a joke there she could tell to Robbie next time she saw him – from the fever she was running and every time she moved her arm even the slightest she had to bite down the urge to scream in pain.

 

“Sorry.” Daisy gasped for air from the movement as she fell against the door, “I didn’t know where else to go.” Her strength failed her and her knees buckled at that moment, she slid down to the floor with a pained noise.

 

When she opened her eyes next she was somehow on a couch with Jemma fussing over her, she could hear Jemma muttering something about stubborn inhumans.

 

“I thought you already knew I was an unruly patient.” Daisy said and hoped that came out right because her mouth felt too dry.

 

Jemma immediately stopped and her gaze met Daisy, there was a quiet moment between them where they both smiled at the old joke before the reality of the situation came crashing down on them both. Jemma tore her gaze away and helped Daisy sit up before pushing a glass of water towards her that Daisy took with her good hand.

 

“Mind explaining what happened?” Jemma took a seat on the coffee table, her knees bumping Daisy’s and she stared at Daisy’s arm. “You’re lucky I had the experimental instant cast that Fitz and I made for field work in my apartment. What were you thinking?”

 

“In coming here or about the arm?” Daisy asked after she felt she could, she eyed Jemma and couldn’t help but see the differences in her. Her hair was longer for one thing, reminding Daisy of when they had first met but it wasn’t pulled back into a ponytail as it had been back then – it made Jemma look older, helped to hide the exhaustion around her eyes that looked like it was there to stay. She could certainly relate to that feeling, wondering how many sleepless nights and stress Jemma had taken on, how long it had been since Jemma had been truly excited over a breakthrough of science without the pressure of threats looming over her.

 

“Both I suppose.” Jemma sighed, “No never mind. Don’t tell me, I shouldn’t know.”

 

She might have to tell someone then Daisy realized and chuckled, when had their lives become like this with secrets between them? All she could remember was days on the bus with her calling out every word that Jemma played in scrabble and sneaking around to steal Fitz’s ice cream and codewords they never thought they’d have to truly use.

 

“Come on,” Jemma broke her thoughts, “You need to sleep, I’ll give you some pain medication and no getting up for at least a few hours. Doctor’s orders.” She fixed a glare on Daisy who snickered.

 

“I was always so great following them but don’t worry,” Daisy stood up and swayed a little before Jemma offered a sturdy arm to keep her steady, “This time I think I’ll listen.”

 

“Thank goodness for small miracles then.” Jemma teased but her lips were pressed together and worry was tight around her eyes.

 

They shuffled towards Jemma’s bedroom and awkwardly got Daisy into the bed. Jemma made to leave except Daisy reached out with her working arm to grab onto her. “Stay. Please. We don’t have to talk about that last few months...we can talk about, I don’t know, Doctor Who. Something.” She couldn’t look at Jemma properly, guilt still ate at her but she tried anyway with pleading eyes.

 

Jemma was quiet as she walked around to the otherside of the bed and slipped under the covers, careful not to bump Daisy too much. “So.” Jemma began, “Doctor Who.”

 

“Okay maybe not Doctor Who because I don’t need another lecture on superior British television.” Daisy’s mouth quirked upwards in amusement, “Just...tell me how you’ve been.”

 

“Tired,” Jemma replied, so quiet Daisy had to lean in to hear her. “I missed you.”

 

“I...” Daisy opened her mouth to say something back but it felt too dry again, the words dying on her lips as soon as she thought of them. She could see Jemma sighing and turning to face away from Daisy and her heart broke to see it. “I kept the hula skirt girl.” Daisy finally blurted out.

 

“What?” Jemma blinked in surprise at Daisy’s outburst, facing Daisy once more.

 

“I kept it. You gave it back to me and I kept it. Because it was important.” Daisy caught Jemma’s eyes and tried to convey everything she wanted to say but couldn’t seem to get out.

 

“Oh.” Jemma breathed out and then broke into a wild smile, a genuine one that Daisy had missed. “Honestly Daisy you could have just said so.” Jemma teased and this time there weren’t any shadows lingering over her. She reached up with one hand to cup Daisy’s cheek and leaned in to press a kiss to Daisy’s lips.

 

Daisy shut her eyes, her breath hitching in her throat, and she tried to burn this into memory. That Jemma tasted like tea and her sheets smelled like lavender and the floating feeling in her stomach that could have been the pain medication but Daisy was willing to bet was all from Jemma anyway.

 

“Go to sleep.” Jemma whispered as she pulled back and pressed a kiss to Daisy’s head. “It’s okay.”

 

“Liar.” Daisy mumbled fondly, but sleep was pulling at her and between one breath and the next she was out.

 

When she woke up Jemma was still there, with papers piled on top of her that she must have been reading before she fell asleep herself. Daisy caught sight of the ‘classified’ ones, the ones that were about her and other inhumans. The ones about the Watchdog group. It was too much of a coincidence that Jemma had chosen to read those last night but Daisy said nothing as she picked them up, struggling with her new cast a little. She slipped out of the bed as quietly as she could, regret hanging over her all over again.

 

“I’ll be back,” Daisy promised, leaning over Jemma to press a kiss to her forehead just had Jemma had to her the other night. “Thank you.”

 

As she walked out she thought she heard Jemma say ‘you better be’ but continued on her way out, grabbing the medication Jemma had left on the table along the way. It was as good as Jemma telling her to be careful without getting to say the words that seemed to get lost between them.

 

Maybe the next time she was back they both would be able to.


End file.
